Alphas
Alphas are the first, oldest and most powerful type of barbarian created by God, just before he created the universe. They answer to no one, and they are greatly superior to all barbarians, who serve them as their soldiers. They were given a destiny by god, only to protect and restore peace and balance to the universe. God created them all in order, first King Vigoroso, the oldest barbarian in existence and king and ruler of Barbaria, Prince Robb'yn, the oldest son and destined king and ruler of Barbaria, Prince Armageddon, the second oldest and destined to become Robb'yn's greatest enemy, and Prince Albatross, the youngest Alpha but destined to become Barabaria's greatest warrior. John Turner is also an Alpha, having the exact DNA, as Armageddon. Alphas possess amazing powers that are much greater than standard barbarians, allowing them to overpower and kill any barbarian with ease and no effort, the same with virtually all beings in the universe, making them greatly feared by many races. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength - As the first, oldest, and most powerful beings in all of God's creation, alphas are astoundingly strong, being physically much stronger than most other aliens, demons, spirits, monsters and even powerful gods. Superhuman stamina '- Alphas need nothing to maintain strength, to strive or to operate, as they are self-sufficient and don't need food, water, oxygen, or sleep. 'Superhuman intelligence - The intellectual faculties of an Alpha (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, and so forth) transcend virtually all other beings in the universe. All aspects of their intelligence are infinite, as they have a limitless IQ and intellectual capacity. Telekinesis - Alphas possesses limitless telekinetic power, as they move, lift, and affect almost anything with their mind, effortlessly. They are among the most powerful users of telekinesis in all of existence, using their wide range of teelkinetic powers to levitate objects and propel or manipulate them however they wish, lift themselves and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. They are also even able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. Telepathy - Alphas can read the thoughts of others or project their own thoughts anywhere in the universe. Alphas vast telepathic powers allow them to manipulate the minds of others, alter the perceptions of others to make him seem invisible, create illusions to trick others into believing into seeing, hearing, touching, smelling or tasting things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are, enter dreams and manipulate it at his will, imprison others in their own minds and induce severe mental pain. Their powerful telepathy even allows them to communicate with animals, sense their emotions and even develop a permanent mental bond with a animal, through projecting a mind link between them and the animal. Teleportation - Alphas can travel themselves and/or others virtually anywhere in the universe instantly at will. They can also banish others away from places to different locations with a mere thought. Memory Manipulation - Alphas can control the memories of others. They can read a subjects memory to discover their history and information, selectively or entirely erase memories, implant false memories to alter the personality of the target, steal memories, or project memories to others to give them information. Chronokinesis - Alphas can travel through time, in either direction with ease. They can also take others with them, and just send others without going themselves. Incineration - An Alpha can incinerate anyone/anything with a single touch, disintegrating their victims to ashes. It is regarded as their most versatile and terrifying weapon, as it can kill any being that desire, with the exception of their ancestors, Death and God. Weather manipulation - Alphas, on someone occasions have shown to influence the weather with their appearnace, mainlu Robb'yn and Albatross. Robb'yn first appearance on earth caused thunderstroms and severe gusts of wind, while Albatross's first appearance on earthcaused tornadoes to abrupt and lethal sandstorms. Pyrokinesis - '''Armageddon can create and manipulate fire, as he could project a powerful wave of fire bursting from his hands that disintegrated an army of soldiers. John Turner displayed the same level of power, as he had shown to create fireballs of different sizes and throw them, causing the targets to burst into flames. 'Electrokinesis - ' Robb'yn can create and generate electricity, as such, he can project powerful bolts of electricity that could easily obliterate others. 'Terrakinesis - '''Albatross is a very powerful terrakinetic, and as such, he can create earthquakes and cause buildings to demolish from a mere thought, cause severe sandstorms and so on. 'Psychic shield - Alphas are immune to all psychic attacks. This includes telepathy, mind control, illusions, memory manipulation and so on. Precognition - Alphas have the ability to see future events from precognitive visions. The visions are mostly accurate but they do not see the entire picture. Healing - Alphas can instantly heal all injuries, diseases, and illnesses of any being with no effort. They are much more powerful healers than their fellow barbarians, and even in a weakened state, they can still heal others with ease. Resurrection - Alphas can revive the deceased easily just by thought. Unlike barbarians, Alphas can even resurrect their own kind. Healing factor - Alphas possess a extraordinary recuperative genetic structure, allowing them to instantly heal from any injury, with the exception of the Matar. Immortality - Alphas aren't underneath time, affected by age or diseases, and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They are the oldest beings in all of God's Creation. They're nearly indestructible, but the Matar knife can kill and hurt them. Mediumship - Alphas have the ability to hear, see and communicate with souls. They can summon the dead from the spiritual world, and communciate with them. Sedation - Alpahs can cause immediate unconsciosuness in other beings with a tocuh. Supernatural detection - Alphas can perceive the presence of supernatural beings and can identify them by using their senses. Magic immunity - Alphas are immuen to most forms of magic, mostly dark magic. Absolute memory '- Alphas can remember everything they have learned, encountered and experienced. Weaknesses 'The Matar - This is the only weapon in existence that can actually inflict physical truama to an Alpha. If stabbed, this will allow an Alpha to experience agonising pain and discomfort and substantially decrease the Alpha's healing. Despite not killing them like it does to Barbarians, the longer the time the wound heals, the worser the Alpha becomes, to the point where they will experience hallucinations and will not be able to tell from fiction and reality. Older beings - Older beings such as their father and creator, God and Death, can kill and harm alphas. Alphas themselves could possibly be killed by other Alphas, as shown with Robb'yn who gave the impression that he was going and was capable of killing his younger brother Armageddon. Also, John Turner defeated and almost killed Armageddon as well.